The Prayer of Forgiveness
by FatalKenshen
Summary: <html><head></head>A demon tries to live a normal life in modern day society but the world isn't as easy as it appears to be when two forces clash together, good versus evil, angel versus demon, to opposites repel each other, where you have to keep your friends close and your enemies closer.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Abandoned

21st September 2014, San Francisco, United Sates, 2:45pm

It was a cold night as I walked down the street passing by groups of pedestrians either on their way home from late night shifts or going out to the late night bar, which isn't half bad once he had a few drinks or more as longs as you didn't end up having a bar fight with some random drunk but all else everything was fine.

I walked up to a nearby vending machine and placed a few coins into the slot as my fingers roamed around the buttons until I found the right option and pressing it, I heard the clang of the can moving inside but it refused to come all the way down.

''Hmm, I think that it may need some encouragement'' smiling to myself as I smacked elbow into the vending machine as the can inside started to move again before dropping into the opened slot below, grabbing it and continued my journey down the path to my apartment passing through the nearby park. I heard stopped when I heart a soft crying sound thanks to my enhanced senses that was coming from a nearby park trash.

Walking towards the park bin and peering inside I noticed a black bag that was moving and making sounds, I looked around the park but there was no one in sight, sighing I reached into the bottom of the and untied the black bag and out popped small purplish brown kitten, which I picked up by the scruff of its neck gently.

I turned by hand in different positions as I inspected it for injuries or a collar but finding neither as I stood there thinking what to do with kitten, the kitten lifted its little head twitching its ears as its crystal eyes gazed into my own glowing silver ones before giving out a little cry obviously telling me it was cold, I unzipped my jacket a little near my collar and placed the kitten between my jumper and coat before zipping up slightly so it had room to move and breath.

I looked down at the kitten inside my coat as its eyes slowly closed as it drifted to sleep, I thought to myself as I stroked its nose as it slept in my coat with a look of hatred boiling inside from whoever had done this to this defenceless animal.

'' this is one of the many flaws that I saw in humans, murderer, greed, arrogance, selfishness, lies and cruelty is the worst of all but this is what I would expect from some humans, others aren't that bad I think they just need a bit of guidance that's all not that I can't hardly blame them'' sighing to myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Memories

*Flashback*

I was born and raised in the united kingdom, living a normal life but I was diagnosed with cancer at the age of eighteen and I only had a couple of months to live so my family wanted them moments to be the best before I died.

My sister was soon diagnosed with a fatal disease that would soon take her life, I held her hand as she was slowly diminishing with each passing day, There was no cure for her and her time was almost up, I prayed to god each day for her to be spared but he did nothing but watch her suffer a antagonising death, i wanted her to live she was far to young to die, I felt betrayed, I felt abandoned by god, if god truly loved us then why couldnt he save her, I would give up soul so that she may live her life that god wanted to take away from her.

'' I may help you in that remark, ' said deep voice, I opened my eyes and looked the the side a tall man with a coat and hat standing in the shadows looming over his presence giving off a strange aura in the room. I blinked a few times as my eyes readjusted to the darkness, propping myself up on my elbows as i leaned against the headboard.

who..who are you i said with a bit of concern present in my voice, the tall man took a seat beside me with the darkness still obscuring his face from view, ''who I am is not really your concern but what you should be concerned with is your sister'' said the stranger, I turned to my sister who was currently asleep with her hand holding onto my own.

''what about her, its not like I can save her from this dreadful disease, I just wish I could save her but I dont know what to do' I said slamming my hand hand on the bed cover obviously upset with the situation. my hand still clutching the bed sheets in anger suddenly the stranger leaned forward held my wrist, I tried to pull away but he pulled back keeping my arm in place causing me to lean slightly forward as he moved closer into the light.

I froze as yellow eyes met blue, he started into my eyes, into my very own soul causing me to shiver slightly under his hypnotic gaze with a smile on his face, I snapped out of my shocked state and spoke ''you're azazel, the powerful yellow eyed demon, what foul deeds do want from me because you will get nothing''

Chuckling to himself as he loosened his grip and relaxed into the chair, he spoke ''Are you sure because I have an offer that you cant hope to resist', I creased my forehead as I frowned at him displaying my anger ''As I have said before, A will not be making any deals with you or any other demon by that matter'' azazel leaned forward resting his arms on his legs as his grin widened to my own displeasure.

''how about a deal for your dear sister's life'' Azazel proposed, I looked towards my sister before looking back ''what could you possible hope to offer her that god already has given her, yes I know she is going to die and god cant save her but at least I can join her in heaven for when we die' I lump forming in my throated as tears started to form. ''well you might as well hear it while you are still alive, I could grant it if you want but if you refuse then you can die at your own accord''

''what deal do you want to make demon, because I know what ever you hope to offer will just make matters worse for us'' curiosity getting the better of me but still keeping up my guard just encase. clapping his hands together obviously pleased with my response he spoke ''I could save your sisters life from the clutches of your merciful god, she would be cured of her disease and her life will be spared and she can live as long as she wants but in exchange you will have to sell your soul to me in exchange''.

But as I was about to decline his offer, he stopped me ''but not straight away. I will cure your cancer and you can spend the rest of your life with your family until the time comes for me to claim your soul and your sister will continue to live her life, no loose ties and no loose ends, so what do you say, do we have a deal Mr Simmons' stated Azazel.

I thought to myself at his proposal ''if I decline me and my sister will die and go to heaven but if I make the deal we'll both live and my sister will be cured of her disease and she can continue on living the life she deserves but azazel will get my soul in exchange, god would surely condemn me to hell for it but she is far to young to go to heaven and leave my parents with nothing left to continue our family since our father passed away and I don't our family to end here. NO she will live to continue our family even when I am gone'' I turned towards my sister as she slept then towards azazel, who noticed that i had made up my mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Deal With The Devil

Azazel stood up from his seat while looking down on me as he reached his hand out towards me, I hesitated for a moments before reaching out grasping his hand with my none injured one, ''so do we have a deal, your sisters life for your soul in exchange'' I glanced down my sister before turning back to face azazel and nodding in agreement ''yes we do have a deal my soul for my sisters life, please just save her.''

A few tears slid down my face as he shook my hand ''very well then, a deal has been struck, you and your sister will live until I come to reclaim your soul for now sleep'' his waved in front of my face causing me to fall asleep and slumping back into my bed still clutching my sisters hand.

Azazel pulled up my blanket and vanished from the room with a grin plastered on his face, I awoke the next morning with the sun shining through the nearby window, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I gazed outside, vehicles beeping and zooming by, people's footsteps as walked across the paths and the sound of children's laughter in the nearby playground.

Snapping out of my daze i turned towards my sisters bed to find her gone, I started to panic and quickly got out of bed causing blood to rush to my feet put I held fast and grabbed the nearby bed post to regain my balance. I looked around the room but she was no where in sight, I sat on the bed telling myself that last night was probable a dream and that she just passed away.

Suddenly the door burst open, lifting my head to face the door there stood my sister looking healthier than ever, she looked so full of life, tears of joy streamed down my face as i ran towards are and embraced her in a hug, she was shocked by this but she soon returned the hug in full as we both stood there enjoying each others company and the fact that we both weren't dead but alive.

*End of Flashback*


	4. Chapter 4: Lies and the Deceit

I continued to walk towards my apartment with the little kitten purring in my arms. I noticed that it was very quiet tonight compared to New York, the city that never sleeps but I liked it, it was peaceful and it made me feel comfortable as I walked down the bare pathway before me, the streets were clear besides the random cars that passed by along the way.

My apartment wasn't very far from me now as I passed a street corner, Never have I encountered any trouble during my stay there. The neighbours were peaceful people but im still getting use to the american life style. I raised my hand towards the door handle, turning it as it opened with a slight creak.

The receptionist was leaning back in his chair asleep before the sound of the bell dinging woke him from his sleep nearly causing him to fall out of his chair, the receptionist was around his late 40's, short grey hair and long beard and wrinkles prominent on his face. The man was called Stuart Lancaster, a 42 year old war veteran who retired and worked at this local apartment building.

''H..H..Hello who's there'' Stuart said stuttering slightly as he adjusted his glasses before glancing up as a smiled appeared on his face ''oh its you Jake , I didnt know it was you, really got to stop sleeping on the job otherwise bad things might happen like someone stealing the keys for instance'' I smiled in return ''Ah but at least you have the bell to alert you and its good to see you too'' I replied.

Stuart smiled before reaching into his trouser pocket pulling out a cigarette while the other hand tried to spark the lighter with no success, Stuarts face frowned slightly before placing it on the table, I snapped my index finger against my thumb causing the tip of my finger to emit fire which i brought close to the tip of Stuart's cigarette lighting it.

I brought my finger back and blew on my finger putting out the flame as the last bit of smoke disappeared along with it. ''your welcome'' I said as Stuart inhaled a mouthful of smoke before exhaling through his nose. Stuart gaze returned to mine ''neat magic trick you should teach me that sometime when you can'' he said as he repeated his previous action. I raised my eyebrow and cocking my head slightly ''you should really try to quit while you can it cant be good for your health'' I stated, 'well i tried but at least its better than drinking alcohol or taking drugs also im a war veteran it helps with the stress.''

''well you have a point'' suddenly a soft mewl was heard ''what was that'' Stuart said looking around, thinking fast i said ''oh thats just my stomach making weird noises you know, drinking coca cola can cause that or either a thats my hungry stomach, well i better get going to my room then head to bed for a bit before the sun rises otherwise i will get no sleep at all'' Stuart seemed to buy it as he stood up and took my apartment key hanging on the board before giving it to me.


	5. Chapter 5: It Is Now Full Circle

Just as I placed the key into my pocket ''see you later Stuart'' and with that said I was at the top of the stairs and quickly walking towards my apartment. ''That was a close one'' I thought to myself as I unlocked the door to my apartment before shutting it with a satisfying click. The sky was completely dark outside my window as I closed the blinds and curtains then turning on the lamps before sitting down on the bed.

I heard another mewl from the kitten, I started to unzip my coat and reaching into the pocket and pulling out the small kitten onto the bed as I placed my coat on the nearby coat stand then placing some food and milk on the floor before sitting back down beside the kitten, who then stood and sat on my lap before curling itself on my lap purring as I stroked her dark fur.

After a while the kitten stood up once more and stretched her body giving out a mewl as well. the kitten noticed the food and milk on the floor and dashed towards it eating the food and drinking the milk. I smiled to myself as I watched the spectacle ''wow even for a small kitten you certainly do eat a lot in one go'' and with that said the kitten turned around and climbed back up onto the bed and settled down on my lap purring as she slept.

I gave her a stroke behind her ear causing her to purr louder, pushing her head closer for more contact as I stroked her some more chuckling to myself slightly, I really haven't had this much affection after being tortured in hell for a hundred years which is equivalent to ten months on earth. I glance around the room for a moment taking in the surrounding of my room before looking down at the purring bundle of fur asleep in his lap.

Smiling to myself once more. stroking the kittens ear ''At least you won't make the same mistake that I did and the amount of torture you would have to face along with it. I have seen things that no human adult or child should ever see that would haunt them forever to the bring of sanity itself''

*Flashback*

I was standing in a graveyard, the sky was dark and clouded thunder and lightning echoed through out the sky, rain was beating heavily down on my cold and wet form as I stared down at the grave with flowers in my hands, I remained silent, my heart filled with loss as I crouched down, placing the flowers on the damp ground in front of the gravestone.

I glanced up towards the gravestone once more with words etched into the stone saying ''Christine Simmons, Beloved Sister & Daughter, Rest In Peace 1997-2015 '' tears started forming at my eyes as they slid down my face as the anger and loss started to get worse ''she was only 17, he only gave her a year to live, a extra year gone'' slamming my arms into the ground lowering my head against the ground once more as the tears fell to the ground after a moment '' at least she can go to heaven'' I thought for a moment before I stood up, wiping the left over tears from my face as I regained my composure.

Eventually I sensed a presence behind me I turned my head to the side to the presence that is azazel ''its a shame it had to end like this but i did make her life a longer one since its the best I can do for a deal, now Mr Simmons for your end of the bargain'' he said with a sinful smile on his face. I gave him a glare in return ''my soul was the payment wasn't it '' azazel clapped his hands together ''like with all deals the soul of the dealer is always the payment, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the easy way is that you come with me to hell with your own will ''what's the hard way ?'' I said in question ''well the hard way is that i can just wait for a hell hound to come hunt you down and drag you into hell, now what's your choice.''


	6. Chapter 6: The Torture Of Hell

We both stood their as the rain continued to pour down on us and Azazel stood there patiently waiting for my answer as I turned around to face him, I thought for a moment before my eyes met with glowing yellow, Azazel's expression changed slightly noticing that I had already made up my decision ''well'' asked azazel, sighing to myself ''I have...decided to come to hell with you rather than being hunted down by one of your hell hounds, its not like I have anything else to lose than I already have.''

''I wouldn't have said better myself Mr Simmons'' Azazel stated then vanished in a flash, A warm hand appeared on my shoulder as I turned to the opposite side, my eyes met with Azazel's yellow ones but only closer than before ''well since we have come to an agreement and there is no more to discuss, it would be best for us to be on our way'' and with that he clicked his fingers.

Moments later I found myself bound on a cross operating table unable to move as I struggled against my chain bindings I looked around the room, it was dark and cold and I could hear the screams and cries of nearby people echoing through the air. this must be what hell is like, well hell never looks the same, its always changing to increase the amount of suffering for the sinners during torture sessions.

I lay there as I thought about what I was going to do next, escape seemed impossible since hell was a world of its own and even if I did escape they would soon come after me. I soon lost track of time, not that it mattered since months on earth is years in hell. But time wasn't really something I had on my side right now, the rattling of the chains could be heard as I struggled against them as I yelled ''Alastair, where are you, I know your there, come out where I can see you'' I hissed with venom on my tongue.

A sinister chuckle can be heard ''Well your a lively one, I hope you can scream louder than my other victims'' his accent very prominent as he spoke, I smirked ''Ah Alastair, I see hell has been treating you well'' Alastair slowly paces around me ''well it does have its good moments'' ''so what type of torture are we doing this evening Alastair'' I asked, Alastair then walks towards a cloth covered trolley, placing it in front of me slightly to the side.

''Hmm, you seem so eager to be tortured by my little toys, some people dont see the true craftsmanship from being tortured'' he looks back at me ''I'm slightly sadistic '' which sounds morbid as it left my lips, ''ah, so we can both agree on something then, well do you want to put that to the test or maybe that is to much for you to handle'' Alastair said as he pulled away the cloth revealing the torture tools underneath ''you can torture me all you want but you will never break me Alastair'' I stated as I turned my head back so I was facing the wall , Alastair picked up the carving knife off the table beside him as he stood in front of me with a smile on his face as he rubbed the sharp knife against the ceramic rod to sharpen it.

''Lets see how good your pain threshold can hold out after im done with you because you wont be feeling pleasure from it, oh no you will only cry out from the excruciating pain that you will be feeling for all eternity as I warp your mind into the brink of insanity, you will become like us, Mr Simmons''


	7. Chapter 7: Corrupting the Soul

The pain, the sensation of getting hurt thats what I felt as Alistair carve his way through my body making small to large incisions tearing through my entire being as i tried to resist the urge to cry out in pain and scream out in mercy, i will not give Alastair what he wants, he may be able to break other people easily but I'm one tough nut to crack and its not going to stop there today.

''You're proving difficult to break i see Mr Simmons, well i have all the time in the world and you're not really going anywhere now are you.'' Alastair taunted as he brought the sharp blade across my cheek without cutting my cheek as he chuckled to himself.

''I told you it won't work so you try all you want it will be years before i succumb to your torture'' i said while smiling in a mocking way and with that Alastair made a deep incision into my chest between the ribs causing me to cough some blood come out of my mouth and staining my teeth and dripping down my mouth to my neck.

''Don't taunt me human, your arrogance with be your downfall, so dont get cocky and maybe i will make your torture more interesting to do'' Alastair said with anger present on his face from failing to force me to beg him to stop the torture. I started coughing some more ''no never, you may break other people but it wont work on me'' i breathed deeply to ease my rapidly beating hard from the shock of being stabbed close to a vital organ and Alastair seemed to notice my discomfort and a smile was plastered on his face once again.

''ah i seem to have hit the right spot, some much for not breaking you i will mutilate you till you want me to stop'' and with that he proceeded to stab and cutter deeper than ever than before slowly to make it more agonizing and I couldn't stand the intense pain i was feeling as he carved into my very bones leaving marks and patterns like he was sculptor chipping away at stone.

I could take it anymore as more blood oozes out from my deep wounds and spurting out of my mouth and eventually i was going to go insane from the never ending pain, screaming out in pain ''ahhhhhhhhhh'' as they echoed through out the room as he continued his assault before I fell unconscious from the amount of blood that i was losing.

''you cant fall asleep yet, there is still a lot more pain and suffering for you to absorb'' as he gripped my jaw with his gloved hand as he turned my face to look towards his own as he clicked his fingers in front of my face. eventually i slipped back into consciousness still groaning in pain then suddenly he carving into my eye socket causing me to jerk uncontrollably as he held me down to continue his work, i soon lost sight in my right eye as the blood blocked my view as it dripped down to the floor then he carved his way into the other eye until i could not see as he continued to carve away at my face.

The way he stabbed and carved his way through my body felt like he was attacking my very soul, which is not affected by any attacks inflicted on my physical form, for example if you were born without an arm or a leg but when you die your soul with have that missing arm and leg and remain in its proper form upon death. thats how humans were considered perfect beings minus the fact of any infliction they may have got when they were born or gained during their life time.

But his knife felt like it was killing every part of my soul that was inflicted by Alastair would damage my very own soul until it could not be reconised but as something completely more horrifying than death itself.


	8. Chapter 8: Reading is Learning

*End of Flashback*

I awoke and found myself lying down on the top of my bed with the kitten on my chest, who so happened to be awake, staring at me with her big blue orbs as she started licking my cheek with her rough tongue then pawing at my face mewling at me. I brought my hand up to her head and started to stroke behind her ear then down to her lower back as she purred louder as I continued stroking.

we both yawned as time went by even though demons dont need any sleep it passes the time and gives me time to think also it helped me to relax after a stressful day. the kitten jumped off my chest and down to the floor before pawing at the nearby cupboard stating she was hungry after her nap. Without a moments notice I sat up and stretched cracking my shoulders and tilting my head side to side with a satisfying click before walking to the cupboard.

I rummaged through the cupboard for some cat food and i eventually found some it was tuna and jelly, i poured the contents into the kittens bowl and mashed it up so it was easier for the kitten to eat suddenly i felt a sudden weight on my trouser leg as i gazed down i saw the kitten trying to scale herself up my leg as i mashed up the food.

''I know your hungry but i have to mash the jelly up otherwise you will have trouble eating it since your so small'' i said smiling as i stroked her head as she dropped on all fours i quickly mashed up the food and placed it down on the floor along with the cat milk and upon seeing it the kitten started eating the tuna but not as quick as before because she wasn't use to it.

I looked towards the clock ''8:45'' it was still a bit early and we only slept for a while but it was still enough sleep for the kitten but it didnt really affect me at all unless if i were human. i walked towards the books on the nearby shelf and pulled out the book to read to pass the time, it was a bible that had information about god, angels and demons themselves some had rough sketches of what they looked like.

I read each page carefully taking in every detail as my curiosity settled but as i finished the angel section I turned to the next page about demonology (information about demons) I hesitated to turn the next page after I read the the writing on the demonology page as one rough profile sketch of a demons true form caught my attention, its form resembled a human but decaying slowly and that this was one of many depending on the demon the more corrupt the demon is the less the soul looks like a humans but distorted into something else similair to a rotting corpse.


	9. Chapter 9: The Evil Reflections

The more I read from the book, the more I realised my own origin and how I came to be the person I came to be, overtime i noticed that my memory of my human life was slowly diminishing with each passing day, coming closer to losing my humanity, having forgot about my old life but the good memories of my sister kept me from losing it all. Smiling to myself. I still dont regret my decision as I did this to make the rest of my sisters life worth while she was too young to die and I was in a state of mind where I would do anything to save my sister leading me into temptation by Azazel.

I really hope there was a way to go back in time and take back the mistakes that i have made or pray to god for forgiveness for my sins. but who am I kidding god wont forgive me now, I dont belong in heaven with my sister, I gave into temptation without thinking about the consequences afterwards. I cant hardly recognise myself any more not even my own soul isn't pure any more just corrupt from years of torture have broke my spirit and mind.

I walk toward the mirror on the other side of the room as I stood there and stared at my face still looking the same after a 100 years spent being tortured in hell. I blinked once more and my eyes came face to face with my true form within my human vessel which had changed slightly over the course of time being a demon.

My true form looked similar to a decomposing corpse, my face appeared skeletal, which lacked skin below showing blood stained decaying muscle underneath, my teeth were exposed along with the nasal cavity from where my nose used to be while the rest of my head and body still had skin. my skin was ashen and cracked. my black eyelids were sunk back and devoid of eyes thus making my eye sockets more prominent.

My hair didnt changed that much having only turned turned grey and was slightly dishevelled, I raised my hand towards my face and the reflection did the same but it felt different to how the reflection showed it seeing as his body was not his true form letting my arm fall to my side and lowering my head, clenching my fish as I was filled with pain, sorrow then eventually anger as I raised my fist as it collided with the mirror, shattering it to pieces upon contact as I looked up at my reflection once more through the shattered mirror.

I turned around and clicked my fingers, the mirror repaired itself and the cracks disappeared as I sat down on the bed as I inspected my bleeding hand which eventually healed from my injury one of the main problems with being in a vessel they are damaged to easily good thing im more durable and can heal my wounds unlike other demons.

''One day Christine, I will rejoin you, maybe just maybe that day will come after I kill the one who did this to us, you can count on that dear sister''


End file.
